Lily Evans and the 4 Powers of Hogwarts*~~*
by Madam S.G
Summary: first fanfic! rated PG13 because of some dark parts and slight cussing. Lily's summer after 4th year, but is she ready for 5th year? And the Love of her life? Or the dangers she'll face through her WHOLE life?Read to find out!
1. Intro

*~~*Lily Evans and the 4 Powers of Hogwarts*~~*  
  
~~~~the summer before 5th year~~~~  
  
"Get the heck out of my face, freak!!!!!!!!!!" Petunia was at it again. She is so jealous, she calls me a freak.  
  
fine!" I ran off, while thinking, 'she is such a pain in the a**.' When I got up to my room there was an owl in my room. The owl was from her best friend, Alexandra, but we called her Aleks. She is also a fifth year. If you guys didn't know, my name is Lillian Isabella Evans. I am a fifth year in Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. A few years ago I got a letter saying that I was a witch. It was a surprise to Petty, who I called Petunia at the time. My parents didn't believe it at first, but then they met the Potters. But that is all I'm going to tell you because the other memories are too painful. Yesterday I got really mad so I ran, literally. Suddenly I became a snow leopard. Freaky, right? But that's not why the owl was here. The owl was getting very impatient and hooting. So I took the letter, which opened to say...  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Tomorrow I'm going to Diagon Alley, I invited the marauders, unfortunately for you, and James is also coming. But the N.A, not counting us of course is also coming so don't worry. Bring at least 30 galleons, because tomorrow, we are going to SHOP! You might want to bring money for your school stuff, because the 30 galleons are for the pranks, baby! Meet us in front of Gringotts, hope to see ya there! We're also gonna plan our new prank so if your not there your missing out! You better be there so Asta Lavista baby until tomorrow! Be there by 10!  
  
From,  
  
Aleks.  
  
What's N.A you ask? The whole thing is L.A.N.A, which stands for Lily, Aleks, Nichole, one of my other friends, and Alez, pronounced Al-exz. We also team up with the marauders to do pranks. If you guys didn't know, the marauders are James,(EWWWWWW!), Sirius,(what does he think he is? Trying to touch my a**?), Remus,(awww, he's such a quiet boy), Peter, (). I look at my clock and it was only 3:00 PM.'Dang, still 19 hours..' I opened up Romeo and Juliet, one of my favorite books by Shakespeare. When I stopped reading it was 6:00 PM. "Honey, it's time for dinner!" Leah called. "I'm coming mum!"  
  
I went down the stairs, and sat down. "Mum, is dad not gonna be here again tonight?" "Yes, I'm afraid that you and I will be the only one here tonight." "Okay.." After two minutes of silence, I spoke again. "Mum, can I go to Diagon Alley tomorrow at 10? I'm meeting all my friends there." "Sure, Hun. Martin will take you at 9 so you can get the galleons, do you remember what your limit was Lillian?" "Yes, mum, it is 100 galleons." "Good to know you remember." "Also, mum,  
  
where's Petunia?" "She's over at Vernon's of course......" "Oh, yeah.. Well, I'm done so I'm gonna get ready for bed mum." "Sure, whatever you wish."  
  
I went to my room, which is the only room on the 2nd floor. Petunia's is on the 4th. I got in to my baby blue silk pajamas, and went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.  
  
After I got done, I went into my bed, and fell asleep.  
  
Next day, I woke up at 6:30, when I usually sleep until 7:00. I guess I was exited. Than Martin came in. "Madam, your limo is ready. Do you wish to wait until 9 like your mum said, or do you wish to go earlier?" "Yes, I would like to go earlier, Martin. Just give me 1 hour so I can get ready." "Okay, Madam. Aleks also just came and she is in the main room right now." "Okay, now I will get ready, and if she hasn't had breakfast yet, serve her some."  
  
I got into the shower, and while I was in there, I started singing a song I had never heard before. (A/N: I won't put the song on here.) Than I got my shampoo, and gently massaged my hair and head while lathering my hair. After 20 minutes, I got out and put on my robes. I went into my walk-in closet, and picked out a blue tank top, and white shorts. I put my hair into 2 braids.  
  
"Hi Aleks!" I said bubbling with happiness. "Hey Lils!" "Whazzup girl?" "Nothing much, except a tingly feeling in my hands. I think it's because I haven't hit James over the head in so long!" "Yea, I think so.. But let's go! We need to go find Nichole and Alez." "Okay, let's go!"  
  
TBC....... next chappy- limo ride & Diagon Alley  
  
2 reviews pweese? 


	2. A Warning From Someone

During the Limo.. "So, what's up, Alex?" "N-Nothing much.." "Ok, explain!" "Okay, the thing is, well, I think I like Sirius. My heart starts beating so fast when I'm near him.. I know you said you liked him in first year and so I was afraid to tell you.." "It's fine, Alex.. I don't like him anymore! I think Eric Mendell's is really really hott.." Then I blushed. "Ooooh!" "NO matchmaking!" I shouted. Martin looked at us, first I thought it was because of what I shouted but he said, "We're here Mademoiselles"  
  
"LILY!!! OVER HERE!!" I saw and to my disappointment, it was Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Hey Peter" I replied. I was friendly with him but I don't really like him... he gives me the creeps!!!!  
  
While we were waiting, Peter said he had to go to the rest room. Right after he disappeared, Lily felt a tingling sensation like the one you get when you were being watched. Then suddenly, a black-cloaked man came out of nowhere and grabbed her mouth so that she couldn't scream.  
  
"My master is watching you," The man whispered. "Soon, my Master will get to you and the boy.. soon.. very soon."  
  
After that, he disappeared and while Lily was trembling, the rest of Lily's friends got to Lily with Peter behind their back.  
  
"Hi Carrot top" "Hello, four eyed freak." Typical chat between me and James the freak. "Hey, Lils!" While Sirius gave me a hug his hand 'accidentally' went down to my ass. "Sirius, you perv! Get your hand off of my ass!" "Yes, princess..." "Lily!!! I missed you so much!!! And you've grown!" "Thank you Remus!" "Group Hug!" Me, Alex, Alez, and Nichole hugged. "I missed you guys! Well. Except Alex because she was over practically everyday!" "You've grown Lils!" Sirius made a wolf whistle while he said. "Damn right!!!" .Lily has grown into a beautiful teen. She now had red bouncy curls, and her figure was filled out in all the right places.  
  
"Thanks! So, where do you want to go now?" I said. We went to all the shops required and we ended up at the Leaky Caldron where we were going to spread out. "Ok guys, since we only have week of school left, why don't we stay at Jamesie- poo's house, or should I say Mansion?" I suggested. "I don't really like the idea to stay with Petunia the horse-mule for the rest of the summer. So what do you say?"  
  
Great!" Was heard from almost everybody, except Peter who said that he's needed at home. "And don't call me Jamesie-poo" James argued. "Ok, four- eyes." I said, and then hopped into my limo. "See you at Jamesie's house at 5:00!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Mum!!! I'm going to James' house for the rest of the summer, ok?" I asked. "Oh, honey! I'm so sorry! You have to stay tonight because there will be a dinner party with the Potters!" My mum than added. "If you are staying at James' house, you can go with them after the party." Drats!!! I suppose I better call them via floo, I thought.  
  
My friends said that it was ok, so I started to wander around the halls, when she came to a door she has never seen. "Strange." Lily thought. "I've never seen that door before." Lily decided that she was going to take a peek so she went in.  
  
In the room were red walls with golden stripes, golden bed hangings with red covers and gold and red almost everything!  
  
"Looks like the Gryffindor Common room" I whispered. When I was almost inside the room, my mum just had to call me. "Lily!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Yes?" "Time to go to James' house!"  
  
"Fine, I'm coming okay?" "Better be down here in 5 minutes or else your in big trouble!"  
  
A/N: Do you like it? Please say you do!!! 2 reviews please!!! 


	3. A Dinner Partay With the Maruaders

Chapter 3- The Dinner Par-tay with the Marauders!  
  
Since I had already took a shower, I put on a blue spaghetti strapped dress that barely reached my ankles. But the reason I liked it is because the blue in my dress keeps changing shades. You know like, it's dark blue for and hour than light blue for an hour. Then I put on green platform sandals. After that, I put on light blue eye shadow with pink lip-gloss. "Times up!" My mum called. "I'm coming! Let me just get my earrings on!" "Ok, But I think you better wear the Sapphire earrings!"  
  
"Whatever Mum!" I put them on and walked down the down the stairs. "Oh, you look wonderful!" "Thanks, mum." "I'm waiting!!!" Petunia yelled obviously wanting to get this over with. "OMG! What happened to you petty?" Indeed, she looked really PINK!!! She had a hot pink, frilly dress on, with purple eye shadow, and black lipstick, and of course, Dark green mascara. "What do you mean!" Petty shouted. " Umm." "That's what I thought, FREAK! I'm so much prettier then you." "Whatever." Then thankfully my mom interrupted. "Did you get your bags, Lillian?" My mum asked. "Yup, they're under my invisibility cloak." I replied. Nothing really happened during our limo ride.  
  
When we got there, James was actually nice to me. First we had a dance type of thing with James, Sirius, and Remus' family. I can't believe James asked me to dance.  
  
"Sure, why not?" We danced and danced, and at the end, he even gave me a kiss on the lips. Then we ate dinner. When it was time to go, I said good bye to my parents.  
  
"James?" "Yes?" "I was wondering if we can do that again sometime." "What do u mean we can do that again sometime?" "You know, like going out on a date?" "No way, freak. I only danced with you because my mum told me to, and the kiss was because I was caught up in the moment." "How could you!?" I slapped him then ran to the room that Ladily(James' Mum) gave me to use when I was 5 years old, and was at my first sleepover at James'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Flashback.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi James!" "Hey Lily, do you wanna go play quidditch?" "Sure, but I can't promise that you'll be better than me!" "Whatever Lily, whatever you can do, I can do better."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was not true. Both of them were very good at Qudditch. They were at the same level. Even at Hogwarts, they were Queen and King except they hated each other.  
  
Then she remembered what her mum had told her. 'Revenge is a bitch. 2 steps for a revenge on a boy. 1. Seducing, 2. Breaking his heart by going out with one of his best friends.'  
  
'Hmmmmm, but who should it be??' Then I saw a picture of Sirius and James at a camp, and my mind clicked.  
  
A/N: DO you like it? Review please!!! 


	4. Step 1,2 !

Chapter 4: $tep 1  
  
Next morning I woke up to Sirius standing right over me. "AH!!!" I screamed of fright and I guess that triggered Sirius also and he screamed also. Than I started giggling and "What??" Sirius asked innocently. "I scared your ass off, admit it Sirius.." "Okay, I admit it but if you ask again I'm gonna deny it." "I scared your ass off, now admit it!" "No you didn't!" He replied trying to keep a straight face. Than we started laughing like hell. I guess we woke up Jamsey-poo because we heard a "What the HELL!!?" Across the hallway. "Hehehe..." I giggled silently. James came storming into the room looking like a red tomato. OOPS? Too bad for him. "Yes, James?" I asked putting on my charm and batting my eyelashes. I made sure Sirius was watching, and boy was he watching! He almost had drool coming out of his mouth. EEEK! "um..um.." James stuttered. "Thank god my charm worked like it had on Amos last year. I got him to do everything for me." Did I say that aloud? Uh-OH!!! "Lily Isabella Evans!"  
  
"yes..?" I answered James quietly knowing I was gonna be punished. " You are a worthless piece of a bitch just lying around to be humped, aren't you?!?!?" That just triggered my mind. "What did you just call me, you bastard? You, you son of a bitch! At least I don't hump THEM; they hump me, unlike for you who hump girls every single fuckin' night!"  
  
Then his face turned red knowing that he lost. "whatever." With that he left and came back. "Come on, Sirius!" "Be there in a minute, James. Let me talk with Lily first, ok?" "Fine, now even you take her side, what's next? Elixia(pronounced EL-EK-CIA) is gonna break up with me because I called her a bitch and she heard it across the room?" Than Elixia came in. What perfect timing I tell you. "Actually James, I totally know what Lily is saying. Even though your going out with me, your finding worthless little hufflepuff bitches to snog every night. I've heard you guys from my room." Her voice got very small at the end and she started sniffling. "N..n..no, it's a mistake!I never did that to you.." James said. " Then please do tell me why when I visit your room at night to say goodnight to you without you knowing, your going at it with a hufflepuff?" "Um... But I only did that once!" "It doesn't matter James. We're over!" James turned to me. "It's all your fault bitch! You took my best friend and made my girl friend break up with me!!! I hope to never see you again bitch!" Then he slapped me. God, it hurt.  
  
_briefly James' POV_  
  
I know I like Lily and not Elixa and that's why I danced with her last night. My mom never said anything about me dancing with her. Only if I could tell her that.. And why did I slap her.. Why!?!?!?!  
  
_back to Lily's POV_  
  
I knew James was sorry, but it didn't help and Sirius looked like he wanted to kiss me and make it all better, so I said to my self, 'what the heck!' and said to James, "I never did anything physical to him until NOW!" and I grabbed his shirt and kissed Sirius. It was supposed to be a short kiss but then we both got into it and started shoving each other's tongue into our throats. I can feel the jealousy and heat rising from James already. But I gotta admit Sirius is one heck of a cute guy!  
  
Elixa-  
  
Age-15  
  
b-day-3-12-87  
  
hair-blond with red and black streaks.  
  
Eyes-light purple, looks like pink and purple mixed.  
  
Height:5' 1"  
  
Personality: Likes dancing, almost as good as Lily in swing but not exactly. Feisty, likes to flirt with boys, and loves to seduce and pull pranks with Lily. Not yet good enough friends with Lily to be placed in the L.A.N.A. 


End file.
